The Rise Of Iteldes Book 6
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: As the nightmares get worse iteldes has to choose stay awake and hurt his loved ones or sleep and risk killing them. pups created by cpt blueice navy. more by me. abilities will be in this book. as always all right go to nick and spinmaster all but iteldes demons and cpt blueice navies pups. /art/Blood-wolf-form-redxwolf20-288671578 itel
1. The Accident

Well im out again that's not surprising at all. why i have to be like this i don't know and i don't think ill find out. then i try to find a good place to rest for the day and night. i cant live like this anymore. why why why. then i finally find a place to sleep. then the next morning i see Skye standing over me with her paw patrol badge blinking. she takes it of and crushed it on the ground. then she said "wont be needing that anymore"then she laid down next to me and said "hold me im cold" then next thing i knew i was being attacked by Skye and she was just tears through me and i see blood and pieces of my skin everywhere and her black eyes with her demonic voice yelling at me with anger. then i wake up breathing heavy and i shot up as quickly as i could then i fell because i got lightheaded. then i get up slowly and i walk outside and look around it was morning then people kicked me as they walked by. then i go toward the lighthouse but then forgot that i cant be over there captain turbit wanted nothing to do with me all im going to do is cause trouble. cant blame him right? then i wondered around then i bumped into chase and he said "oh sorry" then i said "its ok" then he said "things have gone for the worst ever since you left." i said "how" then he said "well Skye's parents have been mean to Ryder and me so i left" i said "and" he said "well Skye..." i said "what about her is she OK?" he said "she is so devastated that you were put out that she left but before that she wouldn't talk to even Ryder or even go on missions Ryder is debating on letting her stay in the paw patrol to" then i said "he cant get rid of Skye she is the best one there!" then he said "well not in Ryder's eyes see to him he can find someone better that Skye" then i said "Skye is irreplaceable no one is better that her not even me and i suck at flying im more of a stealth pup!" he said "well soon you will fine out how wrong you are but i better get going before Ryder catches me talking to you" i said "right" then he walks away then i hear music. not ordinary music but familiar music. then i walk over to it and their is a huge crowd then i take a closer look. its duke! lucky piece of crap is here but why? then he starts to go toward my direction and i hide he walks pasts me and sits next to Skye on the beach and he kissed her as he sat down next to her and they start talking about something but i was to far away to listen. then i sneak to get a listen and i finally hear what their saying i think Skye said "im not going back to the paw patrol even though your in it again" then he said "why not" she said "because my family is causing to much trouble for me to be around" then he said "yea but ill be there by your side" then she said "yea but i.. i hate the way they kicked iteldes out" then he said "iteldes is dead!" then she said "yea i guess so that's what the other pups said i just hope to see him around town sometime soon." then he said "its ok he will be ok alright?" then i started to thing she was crying but i didn't her her sob or anything then she said "ok" then it went completely silent then i hear a demon come behind me but as i turned around he paralyzed me and threw me towards the beach and i was thrown towards Skye and duke. then i try my best to get up and he kicks me in the ocean and i swim to shore then i see duke on him and he takes his knife from his pocket and cuts the demons throat and the demon dies. he quickly runs to me and said "iteldes iteldes stay with me" then i start to blackout then i hear Skye say "iteldes" duke said "iteldes stay with me!" then i blacked out i suddenly wake up and i see that im in my paw patrol bed i see duke writing on a sheet of paper "what are you doing?" i said like i was drunk i didn't expect that. then he said "easy relax you suffered from being paralyzed so take it easy." i said "ok" then Ryder comes into the room "so how is he doing doc" and i fell to the ground "what am i doing here and not in a hospital" i said as my face was smashed by gravity duke said "well you were accepted by Ryder thanks to Skye you can stay till you get better." then he helps me up "thank you all" then Ryder duke and Skye said "your welcome!" then i see rubble come in and he said "ah defeated by a demon huh? disgraceful" then Skye said "stop don't say that" then i said "well rubble i own duke a big one because he saved my life i couldn't move so he killed it." then rubble said "then duke is a better pups then you'll ever become." then he walks away. i hate to admit it but he is right i mean duke is the new me. that goes deep. then Ryder called the pups to the command center. Ryder then walks away and went up. then i just laid there and i heard chase ask "aren't you going out with duke Skye?" then she said "yea why" he said "oh just wondering he he." then they went up. and i ask duke "how long?" then duke said "what?" then i said "how long have you guys been going out." then he said "oh about...3 weeks now?" then i said "so where were you before you were here" he said "New York" then i said "oh" i didn't want to ask him why because then that's a little personal. then he said "ok try to get some sleep ok ill leave so you can" i said "ok" then he went out and i turned over and a tear came across my face as i heard the helicopter and siren. then i fell asleep the i wake up it was pitch black and i thought it was midnight so i get up and stumble my way through the tower to go to the bathroom to wash my face. then i heard growling then i turned around and saw a dog and the dog transformed into my master jimaru then he said "ah iteldes you are losing sight of who you once were." then i said "i don't even know who i am anymore i don't even know if i am a bloodmage or a ninja" then he said i-i-i-i-iteldes you are both" "why did you stick" i asked and he said "because this is supposed to be a nightmare but im stopping that from happening. you need to find yourself and im going to help you" and i said "ok" he said "the only thing i can tell you is to get back in the paw patrol do whatever it takes no matter what the risks are" then i said "ok then what" he said "then prove your worth being alive to Skye's father i know i said reputation is the worst thing you can have but take it this time just forget that rule." then i said "ok" and he said "you take it from there." then i said "ok ill try" he said "you can i have faith in you iteldes the young" i didn't know what that meant but who cares then he returns me to a dream then a loud outburst of a scream everything blurry and Skye was yelling at me then she cut my face then she stabs me in my throat and i hang my head off to the side then i wake up as usual shot up and breathing heavy again. "when are these nightmares going to stop!" then duke put his paw on my chest "lay down everything is ok." then i lay down and say "where is everybody?" he said "well the paw patrol are outside playing with my sister and Skye's parents are watching them." then i asked myself "when are they going to leave?" then he said "tonight" then i yelled "thank god!" then he said " keep it down i bet they heard you and plus your leaving tonight to" then i said "why" then he said "well look at you your better and Ryder knows." i said "why do i heal fast?" then he said "well you were knocked out for 2 weeks so a long time had gone by." then i said "dang" then he stands up think im going to get the paw patrol and Ryder it rush hour for scrap food and you better get moving" then i said "right" then i get up and i fall to the ground but he is gone "crap" i said to myself then i got up slowly "recovered my ass!" i thought and almost said. but when they got back Skye hugged me and the others kept their distance then Skye asked Ryder "can he stay please please please" she begged and begged for me to come back and he kept saying no. then her parents said "oh let him stay" or at least the girl said it. i knew everybody hated me just like Ryder and the paw patrol and the parents. he said "no he can stay out because he is not going to keep going in and out!" then chase stepped up and said "ok Ryder iv had enough iteldes is the best thing that ever happened to me to this team! and they don't realize it but its true. i think i am going to make a proposition let iteldes come back or ill go with him pick now!" then i said "chase no-" "iteldes shut up!" then i backed off then Ryder said "fine go with him" then the dad said "i think i know what the problem is. iteldes you can choose for yourself do you want to stay?" then i said "yea" then he asked Ryder "what did he do to get fired" Ryder said "he argued with you" then the dad said "you should be ashamed! i can protect myself i don't need you!" then Ryder balled his fist up and i pulled out my swords "don't even think about it Ryder!" i yelled then he let go and i put them up. he said "fine im going to go clear my head and then ill deal with you later" he pointed to me. then the dad left and Ryder and i went back to my bed and i blackout. when i wake up i see duke signing something then i say "duke why am i here?" then he turned to me with black eyes he grabs my swords and he puts them at my neck. i couldn't move. then he said "pathetic why do you insist on even coming back your going to die." then he pushed the swords into my neck and i felt the pain. then i wake up coughing and duke pats my back and i sprang away from him and he said "what happened" then i realized i might or might not be in the real world. i ask "is this the real world?" he said "yeah why?" then i said " because i have been for the last 2 months now they are very lucid to the touch,sight,feel everything just like reality." then he said "hm i wonder why." then i said "probably the demons-" tell me more about the dreams" he cut me off then i explained everything that happened "oh wow" he said "hm well i will look into that some more." then i said "thank you" then Ryder threw me my stuff and said "you back in." and Skye tries to hug me as she is crying but duke stops her and he said "not right now he is still pretty sore" then i had a stabbing pain again. and she said "oh sorry iteldes" "its ok" then i say to duke get me me pouch" then he hands it to me and i cut some herbs up "can someone give me water please" then skye came back with a half full cup and she hands it to me and i said "thank you" she said "your welcome what are you doing?" i said "getting a taste of my own medicine...literally." then she laughs and duke watches me and i take a sip i swallowed and i didn't like it but i quickly drank the rest then i said "ah much better but gross" then Skye and duke looked at each other and Skye said "thank you duke for helping him" i said "how did i get cut?" duke said "sorry i tried to get something but i had a scaple in my hand and well you know" i said "yea better there though" then i said again "thanks for everything" he said "no problem." then Skye when out of the room and i saw smoke then i said " am i hallucinating or is the building on fire" then i see dukes eyes quickly turn black and he screams at me with a demonic voice then i said "no!" then i went to stab him but i stabbed Skye instead by accident


	2. The Scroll

When i pulled my sword out of her stomach she dropped quickly to the ground. then i dropped my swords beside me and

took a look at her then i look back at duke and duke said "what have you done!" then i said "your the one who

turned into a demonic pup!" then he pushes me off of Skye and says "let me take a look!" then i wanted to punch

him in his stupid face but instead i calm down and said "what can you do for her." he said "i can do anything you

really did it this time what ticked you off?" then i said "well you or... well something happened you turned into

one of my nightmares or.. yea and i thought you where coming after me and i flipped over you and.. well..you know."

then he said "why are you doing this?" i said "i don't know and i really don't know myself anymore." then he got up

i had to live with the fact Skye was dead. there is no way to bring her back not even my herbs would work. then

duke closed her eyes and said "may you rest in peace... forever." then i said "amen." then i grabbed my swords and

put them away. duke said "the visions are getting worse for you i suggest you get under control no matter what it

takes." then i said "OK" i took off my collar and puppack and duke asked "what are you doing?" i said "liberating

my village back that's one step my master told me to do if i get in places like these. then i start get to go and

Ryder said "going somewhere?" and i just didn't say anything and duke explained everything that happened. 5 months

later... i start looking around my village and i have people move in. now this is a city. then i head to adventure

bay. when i get there i look around nothing changed everything was the same well except for...the accident happened.

i try not to think about it but is comes at me like death comes to the fallen. i finally reach the paw patrol tower

and i saw the pups playing outside. then snowdrop and Everest see me. "look iteldes is here!" they shouted then all

of the pups came running at me and i pulled out my swords mistaking them for a demon. then i realized it was them

so i put them away. when duke said "hi" i said "hi" back and then the paw patrol hugged me and Ryder came outside

with food then he saw me put down the food and ran to me then i saw Katie come out of the tower with him. "iteldes

why are you back?" then i said "well greetings to you to i came back to get my job back." then duke said "what

about you village?" i said "i have people there protecting it they live there though." then rubble said "why did

you come back?" i said "i just said because i belong here with you guys." he said "what about your old life i

thought you wanted that back and to try to find who you are again?" then i said "i know who i am and my past is now

effected me in a way i didn't expect but now i don't need to be a ninja to remind me of who i once was and never will

be again no matter how hard i try." then snowdrop said "that's very sad." then rocky said "don't you have to get to

your show?" then she said "oh your right ill catch you guys later!" then i said "duke come with me." then he said

"there better be food involved." then we get by the tree. "did you guys bury Skye?" then duke said "yea why" i said

"i think i have a way to bring her back" then he said "how?" then i said "well i picked up a scroll but i don't know

if it still works." then he said "do you want to try?" then i said "yea i sort of do." then he said "why did you

say it like that." then i said "well if it doesn't work then she could get banished from this world making it

impossible to bring her back ever again." then he said "well this is one of the strongest material you have up there

right?" then i said "well yea but if it doesn't-" "if its the strongest then it could be our only chance to bring

her back" he interrupted. "let me talk since im the one with the knowledge here OK if i use it it will or could be

our last." then he said "lets do it." "OK" i said then we run to the cemetery. "where did you bury her?" i said

he said "here!" then i ran to where he was and it was written on her grave "here lies Skye once and for all a good

pup" i said "and forever will be." then duke said "what?" i said "nothing back up though." he backed up and i set

the scroll down and i raised her from the dirt and i laid her down i placed the scroll in her paw and i said

" arok kashi mer es teldones." then the scroll glowed a gold color then i continued "brish urk esnarish comas!"

then the scroll opened and i contined "roqeldenaris arikonderishands bandarishark weyernorake!" then the scroll

started to burn then i continued "shandaris elis manderfondu" then her body set on fire i said "oops wrong spell"

then i pat out the fire and continued "poustanderis therisandos condaris!" then her body set on fire again and

this time it was purple. i continued "libarish ercaous barshind verlonis cardendis!" then the fire stopped and the

scroll disintegrated. i was done with the spell then duke said "what now?" "we wait" i said an hour pasted and

nothing happened then he said "is the scroll outdated or something?" then i said "scrolls don't outdate." then he

said "well did you do it right?" then i got up and buried her "no telling" i said "only time can tell." then a few

months past and i hear a knock on the tower door then i went to see who is was but i kept coughing. at this time

i caught a cold. then i open it and it was Skye! then i said "im i having a nightmare?" then i cough again and

she said "no but you do need to lay down it sounds like your sick." i couldn't believe it Skye was brought back to

life by the scroll!


	3. The Decision

As i went to lay down i heard everybody run to Skye saying "we thought you were dead." then i heard Skye said

"i thought i was to but i don't know what happened and now im here". then duke went to kiss her and she said " no

we'er done." then duke said "why" she said "it's just not going to work anymore. what we were before isn't who we

are today." i had to agree with her but i could say anything because i had to make it look like i was asleep.

then i started to fall asleep then i hear Skye say "thank to iteldes i saw-" then i fell asleep. when i wake up

i see chase and duke with my swords stabbing my tearing through me like a werewolf tearing through my trying to get

food. when i see them they had black eyes just like Skye's. then i wake up but i couldn't scream i lost my voice?

how. i didn't say anything i don't know maybe ill get it back later. then i get up to get water and i fall to the

ground and i felt lightheaded so i didn't get up. then duke and snowdrop get around the corner and they help my back

to my bed and snowdrop got me water. then i fell asleep. this time i thought it was real till i woke up. i was alone

in the tower had know where to go so i check everywhere for the pups and then all of the pups came at me and killed

me then i woke up. my head was hurting. it was worse. the whole nightmare thing had gotten worse. then i sit up and

duke said "its ok but your charts are good" then i said "so what happened?" he said "about what?" then i said "about

Skye and you." then he said "oh nothing." then i knew he was lying. then Skye walked into the room and said "how do

you feel?" i said "i feel great." then duke said "you look great after being asleep for a whole week." then i said

"i was asleep for a whole week!" then Skye said "yea" but i knew she was thinking about something but i couldn't tell

what it was then duke said "ok try to get up." then i get up just fine and i walk around "fine." then Skye walked

away then duke said "ok your free to go" then chase said "good i need you for a moment" duke said "me?" then he

said " no iteldes." then i followed him to the tree outside then he said "ok so i have an idea". then i said"ok."

then he said "i want to ask Skye out" then Skye called me " im coming hang on." so move over there. then Skye said

"do you want to go out with me sometime?" then i said " like to town or to the store or what" she laughed and said

"no like a date?" i said "a date?" then she said "yea" then i thought about it real hard then Ryder called us to

the tower. then Skye said "give me your answer quick!" then i said "i..i..-" Marshall said "come on mage and Skye

then we headed up there and of course like always he was last. then Ryder said "thanks for hustling pups we have an

issue some demons attacked city hall and the fire is spreading quickly" then i said "dang demons" then Ryder said

"what iteldes?" then i said "i said dang demons." then he said " i need Marshall to take out those fires" then

Marshall said "im fired up!" then he said "ill also need iteldes just in case there are demons" then i said " most

likely there going to be there." then he said " i will need chase to make sure everybody stays away." then chase said

"this paw uphold the law!" then i just went and said "ill meet you guys down there im going demon hunting." then

Ryder said "good idea." when i got down there i saw dead bodies everywhere then i said "come get me you filthy little

bloodthirsty demons!" then a huge mob comes at me then i flip over them and cut some of their heads off and then

i hear sirens then i raise the demons into the air and i close my paw and they all turned into puddles of blood on

the floor. then i run to city hall and i see Skye in the air pouring water on the buildings. then i see a demon

about to kill Marshall and i flip over there and i stab it in the gut and flip it over me. then once the demons

were dead we all went to the beach for goodway. then she had the entire paw patrol come and help pick up trash and

we all do it of course. when we get done we all take the rest of the day to relax and play at the beach. then ryder

said "iteldes thank you for everything you've done for this city." then i said "im fired huh i knew i did something

bad ill pack my stuff and go." then he said quickly "no not that i was telling you thank you for wiping out those

demons without you we all would be dead." i said "not a problem." then chase called me over and said "im going to

go and ask her out now." i said "well... chase.. i-" then rocky called me. i walk away and blow a sign of relief

and go see what he wants "can you get that raft out there?" then i said "someone's on it." then he said "i should

have been more clear i meant bring the guy in." i said "oh ok!" then i swim out there it was a long swim. finally

i reach him and the guy said "oh thank you thank you iv been out here all day!" then i said "having fun?" then he

said "wait your iteldes?" i said "yea why?" he said "your a legend!" then i said "ok where is the stuff to row this

thing" then he said "at the bottom of the ocean." i said "really?" the he said "the dropped and i didn't want sharks

to get me." then i went under the water swam a little and i saw nothing so i went back up "ok so here's whats going

to happen im going to push you all the way back to shore." then he said " wont you get tired?" then i started pushing

a few hours later. "there's iteldes!" then the pups came to the shore line and i finally got there "where is iteldes?"

Skye said then i came out from behind and said "here!" then i walk on the sand and the guy hugged me and i said

"ok your welcome." then he said "sorry." then his girlfriend came and hugged him and they went home. i was just

sitting there beside the ocean and Skye walked up to me and said "well?" then i said "well what?" then she said

"my answer" then i said "for what?" then she said "i asked you out on a date." then i said "oh! right!" then a few

minutes past i said "hmm".


	4. Christmas Time

"Hmm" i said then Skye said "well?" she said with a smile. then i said "yea" then Skye hugged me and ran towards

the tower. i didn't know what to say i was going out with Skye! i mean wow i never thought i would be her type but

i guess i am. then Ryder called me and said "iteldes are you and Skye dating?" then i said "yea why?" then he said

"well i overheard your conversation over there but didn't here the last part." then i said "yea don't make a big deal

of it ok? your going out with Katie." then he said "yea but we haven't seen each other in days." then i said "she

will come." then he said "i know." then Ryder called everybody to the tower. once we all got there Ryder said "ok

pups time for bed Santa will be here tonight and he will only come if your sleeping." then Skye said "but we want

to see Santa come." then i said "whoa whoa whoa wait Santa?" then Ryder said "yea tomorrow is Christmas." then i

said "Christ-mas?" then chase said "yea haven't you ever heard of it?" then rocky said "yea where you get presents

and socking?" and rubble said "and cookies and milk"?" then Marshall said "you don't get cookies and milk Santa does!"

then rubble said "oops. sorry." then Ryder said "its ok ill make more but iteldes you never heard of Christmas?"

i said "no we didn't even celebrate such a holiday then only one we celebrated was the day of the dead and the day

of reckoning." Skye asked "whats that?" i said "the day of reckoning is when all ninjas in the bloodmoon village

come to a meeting post in groups of 10. then 5 are drawn to fight in the arena of shadows and who ever wins gets to

go to the finals. but everybody was forced to do it even this tiny pup back then." then Marshall said "did you live?"

then i said "sadly no." then rubble said "wait your here today then your alive!" then Marshall said "welcome to earth."

then the pups laughed and we all just talked about different stuff. nothing of importance. then i drift to sleep.

i wake up to Santa putting presents under a tree then i see Santa turn his head ever so slowly and he looked at me

with his evil brown eyes then surprisingly he moved over to me and said "oh no this will never do." i said "what"

Santa said "your awake. oh well i can put you to eternal rest." then i stared at him and he took a gold metal ball

and hit me with it then i woke up breathing really really really hard and then chase asked me "nightmare?" i said

"is Santa fat and wares red white and black clothing and carries a red sack over his shoulder?" then Skye said "yea?"

then i said "then it was definitely a nightmare!" then Marshall said "what was it about?" i said "that it marshal

i don't know what any of these dreams mean." then chase said "well maybe you have to do something?" then i said

"no my master would have told me." then i just realized what i said and thought about it wait m master is dead. and

i just said that. "i thought he was dead?" zuma asked then i said "well he is and he isn't hehe um he.. ok when i die

i go see him and he tells me everything i did wrong and i try or attempt to fix them but i haven't died so i don't know

what to do." then Marshall said "confusing." then zuma said "go on" i said "that's it." then chase said "well it

seems to me like your trying to cover something." then i said "no no i go see him when im dead i just forget to tell

you guys." then he said "yep" then i said "no you don't understand i-" then Skye said "guys please i have a headache

can we just stop arguing?" i said "yea." then i tried to go to sleep but then chase kept going. "i bet your not even

a ninja." then Ryder said "chase how about you come out here where i am." then chase went. i wanted to just punch

him in his ugly face. but i couldn't who am i to do that. right? then i fall asleep then i hear Ryder call on our

collar and we all come. "i hope this isn't a dream!" i said then Skye said."ill be here for you." i hate this all

of it the dreams every bit of it. "santa is in trouble the fog is to much for him and so he crashed." then Marshall

said "oh no!" then Ryder said "we need all paws on deck for this one but ill explain later." then we all head down

there. we split up into teams me and Skye were going to patrol the sky for any signs of little pieces. then me and

Skye just left. i went everywhere with her but hey anything to not go to sleep. now im afraid of what will happen

if i fall asleep because one day ill think im dreaming and boom im dead. then we get done i was tired but i didn't

want to go to sleep. then we all rode in santa's sleigh and went home. then everyone was getting in bed but me.

Skye asked "why aren't you going to bed iteldes?" then i said "what" she repeated i said "nightmares." then she said

"we will be here if anything goes on?" then i said "yeah but one day ill kill one of you because you scared me and

it will be real and ill be the one who has to live with it." then Skye said "well... ill stay up with you." then

i said "no you get some sleep you'll need it because of your helicopter and you have to be alert." then she said

"im staying with you." i said "Skye get some sleep please i'll be fine just please go to sleep you'll need it more."

then she said "ok if you say so just wake me up if you need to ok?" then i said "ok" i knew i wasn't going to wake

her but when the paw patrol fell asleep i was the only one up and i saw Santa. that fat piece of crap it going to

kill me i just know it then i see him put presents under the tree. "this is it he is going to kill me with something."

i said to myself then he pulls out a sword and looks right at me into my very soul with his cold dead eyes he was

staring at me with a sword in his hand staring right at me i was afraid of course but i couldn't find my swords in

the dark when i look back he was gone i was relieved then i turned around and he was staring at me. face to face

with the swords help up high about to cut me in half then i screamed and ran right out the door.


	5. The Nightmares Ends With New Problems

Then i waited until it was morning at 7:00am i could hear sirens and the helicopter and the pups calling my name.

then i decided to go to Ryder and he said "why did you run away?" then i said "Santa was going to kill me!" then

Ryder said "Santa doesn't kill people." then i said "he was going to kill me though!" then Ryder called the pups

back to the tower and said to me "do you think it was a nightmare?" then i said "well yes,no i don't know!" then

i said "but this is how it starts the crazy thing." then Ryder said "your not going crazy." then Katie and Callie

showed up with the paw patrol. then i continued "i don't know what is that is making have all the dreams that what

is making me go crazy!" then Ryder said "stop yelling please calm down stop panicking and think before you had all

of this happen what happened before this?" i said "i think i was in the underworld then-" Ryder interrupted "that's

it!" i said "what?" then he said "you think you got it in the underworld?" then i said "i might have. from the

wizard!" i yelled then i started for the tower grabbed my swords and came out. Ryder said "go kill him and maybe

you can free yourself from this." then i said "right." then i bumped into chase and he said "where do you think

your going on Christmas day?" then i said "i... uh ... have to... do something." he startled me i almost killed him

he said "really what would be that something?" then Skye came out of her helicopter and said "chase leave him alone

he has to go do something." then chase said "and that something is?" Skye said "none of your business!" then i said

"thank you." then chase went to bite me but i ducked and he decked me i fell and then the others held him back. i

was bleeding from my nose then i said "ill deal with you later." then he spit at me and zuma said "whats gotten

into you dude?" then chase shakes them off of him and he walks past me and goes straight to the tower. i said

"well think i know whats wrong with him." then Marshall said "what?" then i said "frosicnus." then Skye said "what

is that?" i said "it was actually what i had it was where you go insane for a short period of time." then Ryder

said "iteldes get out now!" then i said "oh! right sorry." then i laughed and ran towards the underworld but it was

in a temple this time. so i got down there and looked around for an entrance then i finally got to one. Ryder said

"we are to not open any presents til iteldes" got back then the paw patrol agreed. then Skye went to the bedroom

to lay back down because she stayed up most of the night an really i wouldn't blame her. then i finally came across

the wizard and he said "ah iteldes having a wonderful time with your dreams?" then he starts singing the mister

sandman song and i twitched my head. i didn't like that song ever since i was born. then he said "ah cant get enough

of that song huh? you see iteldes i am the one that caused all of your dreams and well the are just wonderful aren't

they?" then i said "great." then he said "oh come on im just trying to have a conversation with you. i mean after

all it is your fate." then i looked at him like i wanted to just throw him against a wall and make him die very very

slowly and painfully. he said " ok look i want to make a deal. ill let you have your dreams back and not have the

risk of endangering your friends if you do me one favor. kill Ryder." then i said "Ryder is my friend to" then he said

"fine then someone from adventure bay that you care about like hm Skye kill her and you'll be free. have as much

time as you need to think about it i know she is one of your friends to but hey lose one to get one right." then

he laughed. 2 years later. i have been locked in here until he let me go. finally he said "ok iteldes you can go

but as i said kill Skye!" then he cuts me lose and i jumped on his head and with a sharpened stick i stabbed him in

the eyes repeatedly then he was finally dead i said "the only one that is dying is you!" then i touched his crystal

orb and got my dreams back. then i started for the exit . 2 weeks later. finally i reached adventure bay i just

took my time getting here because i was hurting for so long. now i hurt im hungry and i had a headache. sometimes

i got dizzy. then i finally reach the tower and i saw Ryder answer the door "iteldes!" he yelled then he hugged me.

then he said "where have you been?" i said " underworld rotting the wizard wanted me to kill Skye but i killed him

but not in a pleasant way." then the paw patrol came to me and hugged me. then i saw a ring on ryder's finger then

i asked "married?" then Ryder said "what?" the i said "are you married?" then he said "yea." then i said "who?"

he said "Katie." then i said "oh." then Skye hugged me and i saw a ring on her paw and i said "you too?" then she

said "im sorry but i couldn't wait forever." then i started tear up like i was going to cry and said "who?" then she

said "chase." then i said "oh." she said "im sorry-" i interrupted "no it was going to happen sometime soon wasn't it?"

she was silent and i said "wasn't it." then she said "yes yes it was!" then she cried and i ran away i said to myself

"this has to be a nightmare no this cant be a dream but it has to be please god please make me wake up from this dream!

please oh please god please! but i knew it wasn't a dream then i left my collar and puppack on the steps outside of

the mayor's house and said "ok so you were right im going to go now happy now you got your wish! ill leave adventure

bay for good because there is nothing left for me here. so why stay!" then the mayor said "friends family" i said

"really what friends! what family!" then i started to tear up again. "i have no friends anymore i never had family

before so whats left for me here? my death!" then i knew almost the entire town of adventure bay can hear me but

i didn't care. i heard sirens and i said "i have to go." then she said "iteldes people love you here." "really

because nobody shows it." then she closes her eyes but she almost cried but this is what got her crying. "nobody

ever loved me and nobody will im just dead to everyone including you and you know it. nobody ever cared about me

or anything iv been trash all my life i might as well die in the underworld!" then she said "why do you think the

paw patrol accepted you!" then Ryder and the paw patrol shows up "because they had no choice it was either let me

come in or let me cause trouble in the city!" then i turn around "isn't it?" then they just stared at me.


End file.
